


Ai Deimeika En Skaifaya (My Sun And Stars)

by AbsorbingMisery, LilianaFox, nickolefox (AbsorbingMisery)



Series: Ai Seingeda, Ai Bloka, Ai Gon (My Family, My Shield, My Weapon)) [2]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, F/F, Family, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Wolves, clarke griffin & octavia blake friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsorbingMisery/pseuds/AbsorbingMisery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaFox/pseuds/LilianaFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsorbingMisery/pseuds/nickolefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since the war against the Shaigedakru. Three years have passed since Lexa and Clarke settled down with their family. Three years full of joy and peace. </p><p>They watch their children growing fast, build their homes and grow and hunt their own food in balance with nature. The peace between the clans is stable, the bond deep and solid. </p><p>Only two times Lexa and Rayne had to leave home to travel to Polis and act as Hedas. The first time, Clarke stepped down as leader of the Skaikru and the sisters welcomed Abby and Kane as their new leaders.</p><p>The second time, shortly after, Kahl and his wife Nizha were welcomed, also as leaders to the Skaikru and Azgeda. The merging of the two clans worked out better than expected and to keep things even and peaceful, the offer to let the merged clan be ruled by not only two, but four people was accepted.</p><p>The peace is stable; there is no threat left. Or at least they all believe so.</p><p>Three years of peace and serenity end too quickly when Lexa’s niece finds the first corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright stuff (important notes see below):
> 
> This story uses characters from CW’s TV Series ‘The 100’ based on the book series by Kass Morgan, therefor we DO NOT OWN or have any rights on these characters and we are only borrowing them to fix certain fuckups.
> 
> This story originates out the madness of our brains, therefor we DO OWN the plot of this story (happenings after 2.15) as well as the following characters:
> 
> Heda Rayne kom Trikru  
> Fae kom Trikru (fou Kwin Fae kom Azgeda)  
> Alexander kom Trikru (Lexas & Clarkes son)  
> Rae kom Trikru (Ravens & Raynes daughter)  
> Faith kom Trikru (Octavias & Faes daughter)  
> Phobos & Deimos, Rayne’s wolves  
> Mars, Rayne’s Frisian  
> Shak, Lexa’s Andalusian  
> “Buddy”, Octavia’s Andalusian  
> Anzu, Fae’s ice bear  
> Mahana, Kwin kom Kripakru  
> Akuna, Kwin kom Stelkru  
> Kahl, Leader of the Skaikru & Azgeda  
> Nizha, Leader of the Skaikru & Azgeda
> 
> We share this fictional story out of our free will and we do not intend to harm anyone. We will apply trigger warnings to every chapter to protect and warn you as our readers, whom we appreciate and love. 
> 
> If you wish to use our characters or post our story somewhere else, please contact us first. This story is, as every story a person writes, a very personal part of us.
> 
> Important notes (please read at least this):
> 
> This is the second Part to “Oso Gonplei nou ste odon”, so it is useless to crack this open before reading the other one. I mean you can try, but I am not going to answer questions like “Why is Raven shagging Rayne and who the fuck is Rayne. And who did those kids pop out of?”
> 
> FYI:  
> I personally like writing in second person, but hence I equally received responses such as “I don’t care just do it bitch” and “please don’t do that you’s stuff I am confused and totally lacking empathy” I give this third person bullshit a shot. (no offense, just minor complaining because I never did that in English and I will suck hard at it (like really hard))
> 
> Well, now that this is said I would like to quote Cosima Niehaus: “Welcome to the trip, man.”

**Prologue**

 

*****Home*****

 

Lexa wakes up to the first warm light of the sun shining through her bedroom window. She doesn’t open her eyes; she just enjoys its warmth on her face. Even more, she enjoys the feeling of Clarke’s body heat against her.

 

Clarke is lying pressed against Lexa’s side, her head resting on her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around the warrior’s waist. Clarke still mumbles in her sleep, only softly. Lexa understands most of it by now. It took her three years spending every night with the blonde girl from the sky to get to that point, and she is still amazed by what she is hearing.

 

Sometimes, Clarke talks about her father. Other nights, when her sleep is more peaceful and still, she talks about Alexander and Lexa. She speaks her feelings so much more freely when she is asleep.

 

“Ai hod yu in, Lexa.” _I love you, Lexa._ The sound of Clarke’s sleep drunken voice makes her smile. Lexa knows her wife is still sleeping, but she can’t keep herself from wrapping her arm more tightly around her, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

 

“En ai hod yu in, ai houmon.” _And I love you, my wife_. Clarke nuzzles even closer into Lexa when she hears her voice. Lexa smiles wider, and more so when she hears Alexander waking up. She hears how his breathing changes; his little body starts to move. He is still in his furs, most likely wrapped into his cover as tight as a wolf into its pelt.

 

He is sleeping above the two of them; their houses are not big, and more or less just one room, separated with open walls and an upper floor, which only covers the ground floor partly. One side for storage, one for Alexander. He has always been comfortable in heights.

 

Lexa listens closely and Alexander starts to grumble; he has troubles to unwrap himself. It is still a bloody mystery to her how this boy is able to wrap himself up so tightly without suffocating himself or falling out of his furs doing so.

 

He is stretching and grabbing his sword before he starts climbing down the ladder, sneaking over to his mother’s furs. He crawls onto it without a sound or a movement of the furs and leans over to kiss Clarke’s cheek softly, then Lexa’s. He tilts his head, whispering. “I will go outside to meet with aunt Rayne and aunt Octavia for training. Ai hod yu in.” _I love you_. He does that every morning. He is always the first at the lake’s shore.

 

When the door is closed and Alexander is on his way, Clarke takes in a deep breath. “He needs breakfast.”

 

Lexa laughs and tilts Clarke’s chin up to kiss her. “Good morning. Yes, he does.”

 

Clarke kisses Lexa’s neck and squeezes her lovingly. “You should go for a hunt; the storage is empty.” Lexa groans under her breath. She painfully remembers Raven’s smirk and Rayne’s eye roll when she went over last night to empty their storage because she herself already ran out of dried meat. Clarke leans up and narrows her blue eyes. “Your son eats for a whole pack.”

 

Lexa snorts. “He is our son. Don’t blame his healthy hunger on me, my wife.” Clarke shoots Lexa a stern look; she knows how much she hates it when she does that, and she herself enjoys the shiver running down the warrior’s spine every time she uses her ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’-look; Lexa sighs, and leans closer to her wife, nuzzling the blonde’s cheek with her nose. ”I will go for a hunt after training.”

*******

 

Rae’s eyes shoot open and a wide smile draws out on her lips. She wiggles herself out of her fur and hitches over to the edge of her bed. She slowly leans forward, until she can see her mothers, which are still sleeping. Rae giggles softly into her fur trying to muffle the sound, before rising up to her feet and wiggling her ass like a cat while aiming and jumping down.

 

Rayne jerks up when Rae lands on her and Raven’s furs. Again. She curses her weakness for always giving in to Raven’s ideas. If it had been about Rayne, Rae would not sleep upstairs; it only gives that little storm child more leverage to cause trouble.

 

Rae is sitting between her mothers, wide-awake and staring at Rayne, while Raven is still asleep. They give each other a glare off before smiling and Rae leaps into Rayne’s arms and curls into her like her life is depending on it. Rayne looks down at the little girl her arms, sighing deeply. Rae’s eyes are getting big and moist, while she is doing a feed-me motion with her index finger to her open mouth.

 

Rayne rolls her eyes and pulls her daughter up and kisses all over her face, which causes the little girl to giggle like mad, before she gets up with her and carries her to the fireplace. Rayne looks back at Raven; she is still sleeping, or better at pretending to do so.

 

Rayne prepares berries and dried fish for Rae; she doesn’t like red meat and they ran out of anything else. Rayne huffs thinking about Lexa knocking at her door last night, mumbling something about her son eating all the animals in the forest faster than they are able to breed while emptying her storage. Rayne has a feeling Lexa will ask her for a hunt today.

 

Rae shoves a hand full of berries into her mouth and smiles satisfied when Rayne kisses her head and walks back to her furs to bring Raven some too. The mechanic turns and stretches when her wife sits down beside her. “Ai houmon.” _My wife._ Raven smiles and cups her Heda’s cheeks to kiss her softly.

 

“Morning, Heda.” _Commander._ Rayne takes a berry and brings it to Raven’s lips, who takes it and kisses her fingers. “Strik skaikrasha ste stomba raun?” _The little storm is awake?_

 

Rayne raises an eyebrow, smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. “Sha. Em ste choj op.” _Yes. She is eating._ “Ai bants nau kom granplei.” _I leave now for training_.

 

Raven kisses her again and hands her some of the dried fish. “Choj op ai houmon. Ai hod yu in.” _Eat my wife. I love you._

 

Rayne nods and gets up. “Phobos, Deimos. Oso na bants nau.” _We will leave now._ The wolves trot to their master’s side, stretching and yawning. Phobos is holding very still while Rae is leaping at him, clinging into his pelt and climbing upon his back. She doesn’t bother to wipe her face of the smashed berries that wouldn’t fit into her mouth while she was wolfing the food down. She definitely got her eating behavior from Octavia.

*******

 

It is very rare that Octavia thinks back to what happened; she has never been one to mourn for long or cling to the past. She sits with Fae at the table, eating breakfast and feeding Faith. She is an unbelievably smart child, and unlike her cousins, or more siblings, she is very quiet. Her mind grows faster than her body, and she finds more joy in flowers and cuddling and reading than in fighting.

 

Octavia is very proud of her daughter, who is much like herself when she had been a child. Of course, Octavia had been locked up for sixteen years under a floor and didn’t have much of a choice than to read, there was nothing else to do. Octavia doesn’t expect Faith to become what she herself is now – a warrior. Maybe she will get there, if she wants to. No matter what, to her mother she is the most perfect child ever born. Both Fae and Octavia treasure her above everything else.

 

When Faith is sated, she stretches over to Octavia who kisses her forehead and the tattoo on her neck; she is the only one of the three that has ever asked about it. Fae told her it is the mark she had to bear for finding her way to her family. Faith accepted it, but something about that answer didn’t satisfy her, and the questions about its origin and real meaning are deeply rooted into her mind.

 

Faith drops off her chair and walks between Octavia and Fae, her little hands each resting on one of their thighs. “Nomi?” _Mom?_ She doesn’t speak the whole sentence. She asks for permission to go outside and watch her aunts and siblings training.

 

Octavia looks at Fae and her wife nods smiling while getting up to fetch a fur. It is a little chilly in the mornings and Faith is much smaller than her siblings. Octavia kisses her daughter’s forehead again. “Sha, ai yongon. Oso na kamp raun yu.” _Yes, my child. We will come with you._

 

Faith nods and turns, walking over to the corner and placing her tiny hands on Anzu’s head. “Anzu.” The bear’s eyes shoot open at her voice. He yawns and struggles up, careful not to knock Faith over. He stretches and lays his massive paw around her waist while she clings to his neck. She pulls herself up and Anzu helps her getting onto his back.

 

Once she is settled and her fingers are buried deep into the pelt of his neck, he trots over to Fae. She covers her daughter with a fur and strokes Anzu’s nose before kissing her daughter’s cheeks. Octavia and Fae leave the house hand in hand.

*******

 

Alexander is already practicing with Octavia when Lexa arrives with her family. Faith is cuddled up with Anzu under a tree at the shore, a book in her hands, and Fae braiding her hair while talking to Raven.

 

Rae is force-cuddling Phobos, who is lying on his back under her, looking at his brother with a begging expression. Deimos elicits a high-pitched sound like a short laugh, and Phobos growls and snaps at his paw.

 

“Fig raun homplei, Lexa.” _Think about the hunt._ Clarke’s voice is slightly mocking when she leans over to kiss her before heading over to Raven and Fae. Lexa’s shoulders slack down a little. She likes to be the provider, but sometimes…

 

Lexa walks over to her sister. “Ai sis.” _My sister_. Rayne stops in her movement and holds still, resting her forehead against her twin’s, as they always do and always will.

 

“We have to go for a hunt today, Rayne.” Rayne’s laugh is short and hard, but full of joy. Lexa joins her and they start training right away. Lexa loves to train with her sister, since she doesn’t have to hold back with her. She is as good as Lexa is. Both of them enjoy the practice; the speed and the force behind every strike, the challenge. They are unrestrained and unchained.

 

Lexa and Rayne don’t go all in too often, but when Lexa’s swords and Rayne’s daggers compose a thunderstorm of metallic clinging, the others are getting quiet and sit down to watch in awe.

 

The sun has risen completely when they finally stop. They wash up in the lake while Octavia is preparing Mars and Shak. “Nomi, teik ai kom yo.” _Mom, take me with you._ Lexa turns and sees Rae, clinging to Rayne’s waist.

 

Rayne looks at Raven for an answer. Rae starts to jump up and down. “Beja, nomi. Beja!” _Please, mom. Please!_

 

Raven nods, smiling. “Ste kefa.” _Be careful._ Rayne looks down at her daughter, hugging her close. “Yu teik Phobos en kamp raun ai. Nami?” _You take Phobos and stay around me. Understood?_

 

Rae squeals and runs off to put on her leather armor. Rayne rolls her eyes. “Ai teik dei in kom sha.” _I take that as a yes._

 

Lexa knows Faith wouldn’t want to join them, but she looks over to her son with a raised eyebrow. He smiles and shakes his head. “Ai kamp raun hir en shil em op.” _I stay here and protect them._

 


	2. Homplei (The Hunt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning & censor requests:
> 
> We mention/describe the death of humans and/or fights and/or caused injuries. 
> 
> If this could harm you, please contact us. We will censor the chapter for you so you can enjoy it.

**Homplei (The Hunt)**

 

*****Forest south of home*****

 

Rayne is riding ahead on Mars and always keeping an eye on Rae, who is clinging to Phobos and urging him to go faster and faster. The wolf practically rolls his eyes before leaping and going full speed. Rae is squealing in joy.

 

“Em pleni. Phobos, kom op hir.” _Enough now. Phobos, come here.”_ Rayne’s voice is only a whisper, but the wolf obeys. Rae is shooting her mother a pout, but nods and falls finally into silence to not scare the prey away.

 

Lexa and Rayne have been following the tracks of deer and soon discover a whole herd. They pick out three; a wounded one, an old one and one of two rivaling stags. Whenever they go out for a hunt, they only kill what they need and try to not intervene with the survival of the fittest. The wounded one would die anyway, as would the old one. And one of the rivaling stags would be pushed out the herd eventually and not be able to survive alone.

 

Rae slides down Phobos’ back and hides behind a tree, flanked by Mars and Shak. Lexa marks her target and moves to the right; Rayne shows Phobos his target and prepares her bow and arrows to aim.

 

It is over within seconds; Lexa’s arrows puncture a jugular and a heart, the stag goes down and the herd starts to move in panic. Rayne shoots three arrows until the wounded one is going down and Phobos chases after the herd to take down the old one.

 

They wait for the herd to be out of sight and hearing range before they walk over to prepare the animals for transport. Mars already trotted over and Lexa takes the ropes out the saddlebag to tie them to him; he is so big and strong that he will be able to drag three deer along. It takes only a few minutes until the twins realize that it is too quiet.

 

Phobos growls. The twins raise and draw their weapons, looking closely into the direction the wolf is staring. “Rae.” Rayne’s voice is calm and focused. “Sha, nomi.” _Yes, mom._ Rae puts her hands onto Rayne’s thigh and stays close, as she was taught to do. She may be a little thunderstorm, but she knows exactly when she has to behave. She knows her mother’s voice, and she knows that she only uses this certain tone when there is danger of some kind – or she fucked up gloriously, which happens occasionally, like five times per week.

 

Phobos growls again and starts backing up. It takes a lot to make Phobos back down as usually he is the fighter, while Deimos is the defender. Lexa feels her heart skipping a beat when she spots grey fur behind bushes a couple hundred meters away. Her voice is a low whisper. “Packstoka.” _Wolf._

 

Rayne shakes her head. “Phobos fir in. En’s pak” _Phobos is afraid. It’s a pack._ Lexa adjusts her stance to cover Rayne’s back with hers, and by doing that shielding Rae, keeping the little girl between the two of them. “Hani?” _How many?_ Her twin answers in a low and husky voice. “Ai op sen.” _I see seven._ Lexa curses under her breath. The sisters start to crouch down. A pack of seven or more hasn’t ever been reported. The packs in this area usually don’t grow over four or five, and running into one of that size is already a death sentence.

 

In this case, the sisters know that they may have a chance; abandon the prey and hide until the pack is sated. “Dei de tri.” _The tree over there_. Lexa points over to the left and Rayne starts to move. She cuts the ropes that tied the prey to Mars, so he is able to flee, before she sheathes her daggers and starts climbing up the tree. When she reaches the first big branch, she settles herself and stretches down. Lexa lifts Rae up and the little girl takes her mother’s hands who pulls her up to her. Lexa follows, and they hide a good ten meters high up in the oak.

 

It takes only a few minutes until the pack trots along when something happens neither of them would have seen coming. The pack passes the deer without paying any attention. The pack continues its way, passing the oak dangerously close. The sisters get a good look at the wolves.

 

Their fur is a little longer than is usual. At least the little fur they have. Most of the wolves are wounded, deeply. Their skin is visible, and where it is, it mostly looks like it is burned. A couple of wolves are walking on broken or missing paws. “Em ste haken.” _They are sick._ Rayne whispers, looking over to her sister. Lexa gives her a resolute look while taking her bow and readying an arrow, her voice sad but filled with iron resolve. “Abby gafen ai op disha.” _Abby needs to see this._ Rayne nods, holding Rae close to her chest. “Kamp raun en hosh. Nami?” _Stay still and be quiet. Understood?_ Rae nods and presses herself closer to her mother.

 

Lexa and Rayne don’t talk, they both pick their targets and release the arrows. Two of the wolves are being hit and fall dead to the ground. The rest of the pack is startled, staring to run off. The sisters don’t aim at others and wait several minutes until Phobos, Mars and Shak appear. The pack is gone and they are safe.

 

The sisters climb down the tree and start their tasks. Lexa is wearing her hunting gloves and ties the two dead wolves to Shak without touching them. She is careful, for they don’t know if whatever these wolves are suffering from is contagious or not.

 

Rayne ties the prey up to Mars, lost in thought. When she finishes her task, she looks around. Rae is gone. “Rae!” Lexa is on her heels in an instant and Phobos returns from his patrol of the surrounding area to warn them in case the pack comes back. “Rae!”

 

Phobos picks up the missing child’s scent and barks, storming off to follow the little girls trail. He stops several hundred meters ahead, turns and shoves a catatonic Rae towards Rayne and Lexa, who are running towards them. Rayne takes Rae into her arms and is about to start a rant when Rae asks her in a shaking voice. “Nomi, chit ste disha?” _Mom, what is this?_

 

Rayne looks over her daughter and sees the dead body of a man. His wounds look the same as the wolves’, and his body is partially torn apart.

 

“Oso gafen back op houm. Nau.” _We need to go home. Now._ Rayne raises, her only concern the wellbeing of her daughter. Lexa answers slowly. “Bants, teik Rae en trilipa houm. Ai na lid in stedaunon en pakstoka.” _Go, take Rae and the deer home. I will bring the wolves and the dead one._

 

Rayne shakes her head. “Ai na set raun yu. Mafta op ai. Phobos, kamp raun Lexa.” _I will wait for you to follow me. Phobos, stay with Lexa._ The big black wolf huffs. “Leida, sis.” _See you later, sister.”_

 

Rayne keeps her arms tightly wrapped around her daughter, who is clinging to her in fear. Her whole body is shaking. Rayne is mounted on Mars, dragging the deer along. They are moving slowly; three deer are even for Mars a whole lot of weight. She hears Shak and Lexa a couple hundred meters following behind her. Phobos is back and forth between the two of them, making sure nothing and no one is coming close to either of the sisters or his little girl; the wolf is very protective of Rae, as he is of Faith and Alexander. It almost seems like he is suffering and blaming himself for Rae finding the corpse.

 

When the lake and their houses are coming into view, Rayne relaxes.

 

*****Home*****

 

Raven is tinkering around with the blinds of the front window of her house when she hears Deimos huffing in excitement. She turns and sees Rayne riding at the lakes shore towards her. Faith and Fae are rising to welcome the hunters and prepare the meat for drying with Octavia, who is fighting with the wooden structure to hold the meat.

 

“Something is wrong.” Raven drops her tool and takes a few steps towards the lake to see better. Fae steps beside her. “You’re right.”

 

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke furrows, watching Rayne coming closer. “And why is Rae on Mars with her?” Raven answers in a serious voice. “Lexa is following her, there.” She points over to Lexa appearing out of the forest. “Something is deadly wrong… nothing ever gets Rae off Deimos’ back. Mars is dragging at least two deer, and Shak also drags something along. They don’t ever bring that much home.”

 

Clarke starts to walk towards Lexa. “I’ll go check that out. Alexander, stay with Fae.” The boy nods and steps beside his aunt. Rayne appears and Raven lays her hands on her thigh. “What happened? Are you okay?” Hearing her mother’s voice, Rae turns and faces her mother with puffy, red eyes. “Oh dear, come here.” Raven opens her arms and pulls her daughter close. “Rayne, what happened?” The warrior shakes her head. “Nou au, nou hir.” _Not now, not here._ She motions towards the house.

 

Raven narrows her eyes, pressing Rae a little closer to her. “Rae, can you stay with aunt Fae for a little while?” The little girl rubs her eyes and nods. “I’ll take them inside.” Fae takes Rae into her arms and leaves for her house, followed by Anzu, Faith and Alexander, who is more than unhappy with the fact that he is being sent away. As soon as they are inside, Raven turns towards Rayne. “How about now.”

 

Lexa walks over with Clarke, she left Shak a little further down the shore. “Rae found a corpse after we ran into a pack of sick wolves. The corpse and two dead wolves are tied to Shak; I need to take them to Abby.”

 

Raven takes Rayne’s hand. “Why did you even bring them here?” Her wife answers. “Em ste haken.” _They are sick._

 

Clarke lays her hand on Raven’s shoulder. “Whatever killed the guy and infected the wolves, the wounds look like they have been caused by the Fog.”

 

“That’s impossible.” Octavia states, her hands formed to fists. “The only Fog left is sealed inside the mountain. Bellamy made sure that none of it will ever come out.” Raven drops her head slightly and focuses on a random point in the distance, as she always does when she is thinking hard. “We need to check if the Mountain is leaking. And you’re right, Abby needs to see it.”

 

Lexa rolls her neck before talking Clarke’s hand. “I will go to Brana, but I don’t want the kids alone and unprotected. And we need to talk to Rae.” Lexa levels her eyes on her sister. “Rayne?”

 

Rayne closes her eyes and nods. “Ai ste hir. Raven?” The mechanic shakes her head before answering low. “I need to be there when we check the mountain. Monty and I are most likely the only ones to find a solution if there really is a problem.”

 

Octavia steps closer. “I want to be there too. If the mountain is leaking…” she shakes her head before she continuous. “I will talk to Fae to keep an eye on the kids with Rayne. Clarke needs to come, too. We need every doctor we have.”

 

Clarke sighs. “Well, then let’s giddy up.”

 

Rayne stops Clarke and looks deep into her eyes. “Clarke, please… I will look after the children with Fae… I will send Deimos with you…” Rayne doesn’t finish her sentence. Everyone understands why she sends Deimos, the defender. The faster one of the two wolves.

 

_If there is any danger, send him back so I can take the children to safety._

 

Clarke nods. “It’s good if you stay here. I know you will take good care of them.”

 

*******

 

After Clarke and Lexa bound the dead wolves to Shak and Octavia did the same to the dead man with Buddy, they ride off to Brana with Deimos. Rayne looks after them for a while, before going back inside to see Fae and the children.

 

She barely opened the door when she hears Rae crying. Her heart hurts. Rayne enters with Phobos and walks over to Fae, who is holding Rae close to her chest and whispering soothing words into the little girl’s ear. Fae gives Rayne a soft look and a nod before kissing Rae’s head. “Rae, sweetheart. Your mother is here and would like to talk to you.” Rae lifts her head and looks at Rayne with a snotty face and tears rolling down her cheeks. “Moba, nomi.” _I’m sorry_ _Mom._

Rayne takes her daughter into her arms and holds her close. “Hakom yu don moba?” _Why are you sorry?”_

 

“Ai don slip thru yu.” _I failed you._

 

Rayne covers the little girls face with kisses and wipes her tears off. “Yu din slip thru ai, ai strik gada.” _You did not fail me, my little girl._ “Yu ste ai houd en ai ste moba yu din sin in die de.“ _You are my whole world and I am sorry you had to see that.“_

 

After several more minutes of crying and cuddling her mother, Rae finds her voice again. “Nomi, weron ste nomi?“ _Mom, where is mom?_

 

Fae answers for Rayne, aware of her nervousness what to tell the children. “Raven is visiting nan Abby with your aunts.”

 

Rae narrows her eyebrows. “When will she be back?”

 

Fae smiles and cups Rae’s cheek. “She will be back soon, until then we should get something to eat and clean you up. What do you think about a trip to the hot springs?” Rae nods, and when she sees Faith clapping her hands and Alexander smiling wide, she laughs again for the first time since they arrived back home. Fae kisses Rae’s forehead. “That’s my niece. Go sit with your sister and brother and eat. I will take Rayne over to grab you some fresh clothes and store today’s prey away. Okay?”

 

Rae nods vigorously and Rayne sets her to the ground to follow Fae outside. It takes Rayne no longer than the door to be closed behind them. “Mochof, Fae.” _Thank you, Fae._

 

Fae tilts her head. “Pro, Rayne.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions and suggestions come and text us!
> 
> Nickolefox.tumblr.com  
> Lilianafox.tumblr.com


	3. Soujon (The Journey)

**Soujon (The Journey)**

 

*****Brana, the merged city of Skaikru and Azgeda*****

 

Fall already started to paint the leaves in orange, red and yellow. Despite the uncertain and unsettling situation and the many questions, they enjoyed their ride to Brana. Clarke leaned against Lexa, who was riding Shak very carefully, to not damage the dead wolves he was dragging over roots and stones.

 

Raven was riding with Octavia, lost in thoughts. “Raven, are you alright?” Octavia nudges the mechanic’s side. Raven jerked a little. “I am fine. Worried about Rae and that dead asshole.”

 

Octavia snorted. “It’s not his fault he is dead, you know.”

 

“No, it’s not. But I have to piss and moan about something. Fall will be over soon and we all really don’t need some shit being wrong with that goddamn mountain. The flu will keep us busy anyway.”

 

Raven looks over to Clarke, who nods and lowers her head. Lexa places a kiss at the blonde’s neck before responding. “The Ash Daun Wamplei _Snow of Death_ is nothing we can fight now, Raven. We can only hope that Abby will be able to find a cure at some point.”

 

Clarke turned her head to look at her wife. “Don’t give my mother too much credit, Lexa. It’s nearly impossible to create a vaccine against a flu evolved and strengthened by radiation, even with the right equipment. And we don’t have that equipment.”

 

Octavia tilts her head. “The Mountain Men had it, though.”

 

Raven snorts. “Yeah, with a little luck that shit pile of a mountain is cracked open and we can fetch the equipment to fix a fix for the flu and die because of the fucking fog.”

 

“Geez, Raven…” Octavia turned her head to not anger the mechanic more. Lexa addresses Raven, with a sigh. “We don’t know anything for sure, Raven. We are all worried.” The warrior levels her eyes on the mechanic. “Worst case, Rayne will keep them safe. We all do what we can best. And together we protect our family and our people.”

 

Raven closes her eyes and nods. “You’re right. Let’s fix this shit, I want to go home.”

 

They approach the city borders a couple hours later, welcomed by guards and friendly faces. Lexa orders them to keep away from the corpses and call for Abby and Kahn. Raven takes off with Octavia to prepare a team and equipment to check on the mountain.

 

“Where are my grandchildren?” Abby’s voice is filled with disappointment.

 

Clarke walks towards her and hugs her. “At home. Mom, we may have a problem.”

 

Abby looks at her daughter, then at Lexa. Her eyes are filled with fear. “Are they okay?”

 

Lexa nods. “For now.” She takes the few steps separating her from Abby. “We brought you two dead wolves and a male corpse. You need to look at them.”

 

“Well, then let’s go to work.” Abby turns and orders guards to take the bodies to medical; the building is filled with everything they were able to extract of the Ark and thanks to Octavia talking Raven into helping the people and not Abby, most of it was working due to solar panels and hydropower. Raven still avoids Abby as much as possible; she has never really forgiven her.

 

While Abby and Clarke examine the bodies, Lexa heads off with Kahn and Nizha. “You look well, Nizha.” Lexa offers her arm and the muted woman takes it, before she bows, raises her hands to her chest, moves them up to her chin and straightens both hands out, palms upwards, towards Lexa. It’s sign language. _I am grateful for you_.

 

“We are happy to meet you again, Heda.” Kahl offers. “Join us for a meal?”

 

Lexa raises her hand. “Thank you, but I will wait for my wife; she will join us later.”

 

Kahl bows. “Of course, we will wait for them, too. May we show you around until then?”

 

Lexa accepts his offer and is satisfied with the progress. Since the two clans merged, they evolved very quickly. Brana is a peaceful village and displays well what tolerance and acceptance are capable of.

 

*******

 

The sun already settled when Abby and Clarke are finally coming out of medical. Clarke falls into Lexa’s arms, who holds her close and nuzzles her neck. “What is it, my wife?” she whispers into the blonde’s ear. Clarke shakes her head slightly. “The wounds were caused by acid burns. The wolves reacted differently.”

 

Lexa tenses. “So the fog leaked out of the mountain?“ Abby lays her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, interrupting her. “That’s not all, Lexa.” The warrior levels her eyes on Abby without loosening her embrace of Clarke. “The man died long after he suffered the wounds. I guess around a year. The healing process already started, very slowly hence the cell damage.”

 

Lexa furrows. “So the mountain is open much longer than we thought?”

 

Abby sighs deeply. “Yes. Where are Raven and Octavia?”

 

“We are here.” Octavia states, coming towards them. Raven is walking a step behind her friend, her eyes leveled on Clarke.

 

“Hello, Octavia.” Abby greets, shaking Octavia’s hand. “Raven.” Abby offers her hand to Raven, but the brunette isn’t even looking at her. Abby takes a breath to say something to her, but Clarke stops her. “We should eat and make a plan.”

 

The late supper is shrouded by a lot of questions and discomfort. Whatever happened, the mountain was opened, or leaked. The man they examined was one of the 100, who was locked up during the shutdown. Obviously, he survived and got out somehow – over a year ago.

 

“We need to go and check the mountain. If it really is open for more than a year and there were survivors…” Octavia doesn’t dare to finish the sentence. Raven nods and places her hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “If the mountain is open for so long, the fog should have done more visible damage. It either does disintegrate or it is still locked and there is another way in and out.”

 

Lexa furrows. “We will head there at first light.” She looks around and receives nods of Clarke, Octavia and Raven. She turns to face Abby. “We may need Monty and some warriors.”

 

“And tools.” Raven states. “If we need to seal something up, I need tools and material.” Abby tilts her head, looking at the mechanic. “I can’t send both you and Monty there. I need someone to keep medical running.”

 

Octavia groans and struggles up to follow Raven, who shot up the second Abby started talking. She addresses Clarke’s mother, without looking at her. “You know Abby, this is a problem for all of us. And you still don’t own Raven nor Monty. It is not you sending them off, it is them deciding to take a risk to save our people, including your sorry ass.” Octavia starts to walk off, before she stops and turns once more. “You’re damn lucky Rayne is not here.”

 

“Sorry mom. She is right.” Clarke states while rising. “I will go to talk to Monty.” The blonde kisses Lexa before leaving her with Abby. “Lexa, I didn’t-“ Lexa interrupts her. “You did, Abby.” The warrior levels her eyes on the older woman and leans back. “It is no secret we had our differences, as you had with Raven and my sister.”

 

Abby leans over the table, her hands stretched forward. “Lexa, that was a long time ago and I can’t do more than apologize.” Lexa tilts her head and narrows her eyes. She calculates her answer carefully. “Have you ever used a bow and arrow?” Abby shakes her head in confusion, and Lexa nods. “Follow me, Abby.”

 

Lexa leads her a bit out of Brana, still in sight of the guards to a big, old willow. She hands Abby her bow and instructs her in how to hold it. She hands her an arrow, standing behind her and assisting her in drawing the string. “Aim the arrow at the willow.” Abby does as told and asks nervously. “What are we doing here, Lexa?”

 

The warrior answers low. “I am teaching you something my son learned two years ago, as each of our children do. Are you ready?” Abby nods, and Lexa lets her take a few deep breaths and holding the arrow another minute, until her arms grow tired. “Release it while you breathe out.”

 

Abby does, and the arrow flies and the arrowhead is buried deep into the willow’s bark with a hard _thonk_. Lexa takes back her bow and walks over to the tree, followed by Abby. When Abby stops beside her, she looks at the woman. “Pull it out.” Abby furrows, lays her hands around the arrow and struggles to get it out. She looks at it, then at Lexa, her mouth open in question. Lexa looks at the hole in the willow’s bark. “Even if you apologize to the willow, the hole is still there – the damage is done. It will take a long time for it to heal, and even when it is healed, the scar will always be there.” Lexa levels her eyes on Abby again. “We all have those wounds out of different reasons. Some were unavoidable, some where necessary and some just never really heal.” With that, Lexa turns and heads back to Brana. Abby does not return for another hour.

 

*******

 

The sun rises and Lexa and Clarke are talking while preparing Shak themselves. They lived away from the village life and people taking care of those tasks for so long that they got used to it themselves. “Good morning you’s.” Octavia mumbles while walking past them to the stalls to fetch Buddy, waving at them with a tired arm. Clarke tilts her head. “Morning O. How is Raven?”

 

Octavia grumbles and disappears into the stalls. Clarke and Lexa share a look and a shrug. “Pissed.” Raven states, showing up and meeting Octavia halfway. “I am sick of this place, let’s just fix the mountain and go back home please. If I have to deal with this longer than absolutely necessary I will reconstruct some faces.”

 

“Let me guess – this means Abby and faces means Abby’s face?” Raven throws a stick into his general direction. Monty smiles whiles watching the branch hitting the ground a couple meters to his right. He drops his backpack and waves. “Hi Clarke.” He hugs the blonde and addresses Lexa. “Heda.”

 

“Monty.” Lexa answers. “You should not anger Raven more. She may have no aim, but she has my sister.” Octavia barks a laughter, which earns her an elbow into her ribcage. ”Very funny, Lexa.” Raven growls.

 

They keep the topics light and the motivation positive while mounting the horses; Octavia and Raven on Buddy, Lexa and Clarke on Shak. They are accompanied by six guards on horses and Monty as well as a few other of the original 100 in a solar-powered jeep.

 

The group moves towards the mountain before the sun has risen completely, slowly following Deimos. The wolf adjusts the direct route a few times to avoid danger of some kind. They should arrive after noon.

 

*****Home*****

 

The children enjoyed the night at the springs and are, for once, sleeping in. Anzu is guarding the house and Phobos overlooks the lake down the hill while Rayne and Fae are preparing the deer. The smokehouse is a little further away from the houses to keep the smoke away. Usually they hunt once or twice every few months and store a little more before winter; they are routine in their tasks. Rayne cuts the meat and hangs it up while Fae tans the furs. They follow their tasks for a while, until Fae speaks up. “Rayne.”

 

The warrior looks up. “Sha?” _Yes?_

 

“I am scared.” Fae looks at Rayne and shrugs. Rayne drops her knife and hugs Fae. “Ai sentaim.” _Me too._

 

A deep and low growl escapes Phobos and the two women leave the smokehouse to join the wolf. Phobos’ fur is standing up all the way from his neck down to his tail. “Yo get yun swison?” _You have your swords?_ Fae nods. “I’ll meet you at the house, I take the woods.” Rayne nods, draws her daggers and heads the direct way to the children.

 

Rayne sends Phobos off into the woods for backup. As soon as she is in sight of the house, she sees Anzu cornering a woman beside the house. The first thing that throws her off is the fact that the bear is not attacking. The second thing is the woman’s clothing. Rayne speeds up and is filled with dread when she sees the door is open. _No._

 

A man leaves the house before she arrives, Faith in his arm and a gun pointed at Alexander and Rae, who are walking in front of him. The man is also dressed like the woman; Rayne is sure that those are clothes the Sky People used back when they arrived on the ground. Her mind is running, and the closer she gets, the clearer she sees the wounds on both of them.

 

“Nomi!” _Mom!_ Rae calls when she sees her mother. The man turns and looks at Rayne. “Lexa?” he jerks back at the sight of Rayne, who he mistakes for her twin. “Stay back or she dies!” The man shouts, pointing his gun at Faith.

 

Rayne stops several meters before him and Rae and Alexander take their chances to run and hide behind the warrior. Rayne scans Alexander and Rae out of the corner of her eye, they seem to be unharmed. She focuses back on the man and Faith and crouches, her voice a growl. “Let her go. She is only a child.”

 

The man narrows his eyes. “Don’t even think about doing anything stupid. If I touch her skin, she is dead.” Rayne then realized that the man is wearing gloves, and besides his face, his entire skin is covered by clothes.

 

“Some help here?” The woman hisses. The man looks over to her and addresses Rayne again. “Call that thing back!” Rayne grits her teeth and whistles. Anzu backs off and the woman joins the man in front of the house. “Wow, so the great Lexa is breeding little bastards and teddies now?”

 

Rayne narrows her eyes. Of course. The Sky people locked up in the mountain didn’t know of her. They simply mistake her for Lexa. As far as they know, there is only one Heda. Rayne knows Fae should arrive at the back of the house within the next minute. She needs more time. She lowers her daggers. “Who are you?”

 

The woman snickers. “Doesn’t matter. You sentenced us to death when you broke the alliance, as Clarke did by trusting you and your savages.” The man presses Faith a little tighter and the little girl whimpers. “Harper, Lexa is worth a lot more than these kids.” Harper looks at him. “Yeah, but we can’t take them all.”

 

Rayne reconsiders her situation. “Let the child go and I’ll come with you.”

 

“Oh, so you sacrifice yourself into torture and death for a few kids but sacrificed all of us for nothing?” Rayne drops her daggers to the ground; the heavy blades get stuck in the earth, the handles pointing upwards. She forms her hands into fists and points her index fingers down to the blades. She knows Phobos sees it. She knows Phobos understands. “Does it matter? I am Heda Lexa kom Trikru and whatever you want, those children aren’t getting you there.”

 

The woman huffs. “She’s right, Jasper. The kids are too small and too weak, look at that one.” She points towards Faith. “Let’s take the big fish and leave.” Jasper rolls his eyes. “Yeah I am not taking the killing machine without some leverage. She is capable of killing us both if we give her the chance.” Jasper sets Faith to the ground, holding on to her arm. “Okay Lexa, you walk ahead, this way.” He motions towards the woods to the east. “One wrong move and that girl dies.”

 

Rayne growls. “Let her go.” Jasper screams at her while pointing his gun at her. “I let the other two live, now move before I change my mind and kill those two!”

 

The warrior narrows her eyes and lowers her head. She addresses her daughter and her nephew. “Kamp raun hir kom Anzu.” _Stay here with Anzu._ She turns and starts walking towards the east border of the forest. She hears Rae sniffling and Alexander comforting her.

 

She doesn’t turn around. She knows Harper and Jasper are several steps behind her, dragging Faith along. She walks slowly; slow enough for Fae to arrive at the house and see them disappearing into the forest; slowly enough for Fae to realize that Phobos is not here – and further to know that Phobos is not to be seen, but there. Rayne has a plan.

 

*******

 

Fae pulls the children into her arms and looks both of them up and down for injuries. She tunes everything out and keeps focusing on her task – keeping them safe. She knows Rayne has a plan. She knows Phobos is part of it. “Alexander, what happened?”

 

The boy looks at her with a stern look. “The man entered the house, Anzu was holding the woman outside. He said if we run he will grab us, and if he touches us, we are going to die.” Fae nods and starts to take the clothes off Rae. “Undress yourself and go wash up. What did the man touch?” Alexander starts taking off his clothes while walking to the lake’s shore. “Only the door. He seemed to be careful.”

 

Fae hears Phobos running towards her and turns. “Phobos, why are you here?” She feels panic creeping up her spine. The wolf stops where Rayne dropped her daggers and takes one of the blades into his fangs. Before he storms off again, Fae calls out. “Wait.” She takes her belt off and sheathes both blades. She offers it to Phobos. “She will need them both.” The wolf takes it and leaps off.

 

After washing the children, Fae cleaned the door and floor in the house with alcohol and sets up a fire to burn the clothes. She wants to follow Rayne, but she also knows she can’t leave Rae and Alexander alone. She is staring into the flames when Anzu nudges her side. She strokes over his head. “You didn’t attack them. You already knew that they are contagious, didn’t you?” The bear hums deeply in response. “Let’s go inside and wait for Rayne.”

 

*****Forest east of Home*****

 

Rayne keeps walking ahead. She turns occasionally to look at Faith. The little girl is scared and exhausted, she is in no condition to walk off the roads through the forest. Every time Faith whimpers or sighs, Rayne stretches her fingers to give Phobos a sign. _Hod op. Wait._ Jasper and Harper direct her up a small hill and Faith slips. Jasper pulls her up by pulling on her arm and Rayne hears the child’s shoulder popping. She hears Phobos staring to leap and stretches her fingers. The wolf stands hidden and down. She stops and turns around. “Let me carry her.”

 

Jasper points his gun at her. “No. Keep moving.” Rayne takes a step towards him and tilts her chin up. “We will be faster if I carry her. Send her over.” Jasper looks at Harper, who throws her hands in the air. “Let her carry her. She can’t fight or run with the child in der arms.” Jasper finally agrees and shoves Faith towards Rayne.

 

The little girl stumbles into her aunt’s arms, who picks her up carefully. Rayne turns around again, holding Faith closely pressed to her chest with her left arm, and feeling the child’s shoulder with her right. It’s not dislocated, but strained. Rayne kisses Faith’s cheek and the little girl buries her face in her aunt’s neck. “Oso na ste os.” _We will be okay._ Faith nods barely noticeable. “Ai get in. Ai sen em in.” _I know. I see him._

 

“Hey, stop talking!” Harper hisses. Jasper laughs. “Let them. What are they going to do?”

 

“So, now that you have me, who are you and what do you want?” Rayne asks.

 

“You really don’t remember us, don’t you?” Jasper’s voice is filled with spite. “You abandoned us at the mountain and sealed us in to die.”

 

“I wasn’t able to get all of you out.” Rayne states, still pretending to be Lexa. “I tried-“

 

“Float yourself, Lexa. Just shut up.” Jasper responds, obviously losing his patience. They walk for a while in silence, until Harper stops and looks around. “Something is wrong.”

 

Jasper sighs. “What is wrong, we are in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“There is no sound. Do you hear anything?” Jasper furrows and looks around. There is no animal to be seen or heard. “Yeah maybe we are surrounded by squirrels. Let’s go.” Harper sighs before taking the gun out of Jasper’s hand. “Let’s hurry, I have a strange feeling.” She points the gun at Rayne. “Move!”

 

Rayne keeps walking ahead, Faith pressed securely to her chest. She realizes that the ground is covered with footprints. The warrior is familiar with this area of the forest, though no one ever comes here; besides several caves Rayne can’t think of anything significant. She keeps scanning her surroundings; Phobos is getting closer; he discovered something. Rayne slows down.

 

“What’s the matter? Keep moving, we are there soon.” Jasper’s voice is even when Rayne turns around. “Something is following us.” Rayne states. Both Harper and Jasper turn around to look back where they came from.

 

Rayne holds Faith a little closer with her left arm and closes her right hand into a fist, knowing Phobos will see it. _Attack._

 

**Author's Note:**

> For questions and suggestions come and text us!
> 
> Nickolefox.tumblr.com  
> Lilianafox.tumblr.com


End file.
